sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Paris
The County of Paris is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1370 AD/3372 IA. It's capital is Paris. It's chief source of conflict is the Frankish Kingdom, mainly through repeated raids and insurrections in certain boarder areas, perpetrated by the citizens of the Frankish Kingdom. The current Count is Leuthard VI. The Prime Minister if Beggo, Baron of Clichy. List of Counts In 697 King Merovech III, King of the East and West Franks, created the County of Paris and named his son Sigibert as Count. However, in 698 Merovech III was deposed by his cousin, Clodio V. Sigibert retained his domain and ruled it in opposition to Clodio until 707. Sigibert's brother Anskar succeeded him, ruling until his defeat in 709. Clodio then installed his own brother Dagobert as Count. Following Dagobert's death, an uprising placed Anskar I's son to the throne as Anskar II. The child-count was defeated and dethroned a year later, and Dagobert's son Theuderic became count. The territories of the County were granted as the Semi Autonomous Fief to Agobard I by Chlodomer III, King of the Franks of the Rhine (or just King of the Rhine). Agobard was Chlodomer's friend and retainer, after they were taken from the control of the King of the East and West Franks. After Chlodomer's death in 718, Merovech V of the Rhine confirmed Agobard as Count of Paris, but decreed all successive Counts must be named by the King of the Rhine, or the County shall fall back into the properites of the state. When Agobard died the twin Kings of the Rhine, Theuderic III and Chlothar V personally handpicked a new count from amongst Agobard's son, chosing his third son Clodoald. Clodoald attempted to find allies outside of the Frankish sphere of influence, becoming an ally of Erispoë III, Duke of Lannuon, recognising him as "rightfull King of Brittany". Clodoald then arranged for a marriage between his son Leuthard and Gaëla, Daughter of Erispoë. The Kings of the Rhine were not happy about this and in 724 Clodoald was summoned to the Rhine capital to help defend the Rhine Kings against Merovech VI, new King of the East and West Franks, who was eager to stabilise his position by attempting to retake the Rhine. Merovech was defeated, and Clodoald confirmed as Count of Paris. When Clodoald died, his first born son Leuthard was initially supported by Chlothar V of the Rhine as Count, however Chlothar V died shortly after Clodoald. Leuthard remained as nearly confirmed Count of Paris until a new King of the Rhine was chosen. The new King, Theudebert III, confirmed Leuthard as Count of Paris, but demanded that Leuthard return all the taxes he had collected as a Count before he was named as such by the King. Count Leuthard had problems paying back the money in full, and there was suspicion of large scale embezzlement by the Count's men. In 738 count Leuthard was summoned to King Theudebert III's court to "explain himself". In 739 a note from King Theudebert threatened to revoke the grant of the County to Leuthard, should he not put the affairs of the County in order. In 740, a certain Cheldric, "The Count's Tax officer in the north of Paris" was charged with embezzlement. Very little evidence was presented, and it is genuinely assumed the man was either innocent, or his personal gain had been minimal. The fate of this Cheldric is not made clear until 742 when he is noted as being transfered to King Theudebert III, noted as being a prisoner for upwards of two years at this point. In 743, this Cheldric, though being an old man by this point, is noted as having escaped from the Royal Prison, most likely due to the town where the Prison was located being attacked by the forces of the King of the East and West Franks. In 744, following King Theudebert's death, the new King Chilperic IV pardons this Cheldric, and he is recorded as working as an "officer of the County" in Paris again by 745. In 749 Leuthard marched to support Heranal I, Duke of Lannuon and his brother-in-law against the force of Erbin II, one of the Partial Dukes of An Alre. Though Lannuon dd not fall until a year later, Leuthard is recorded to have died fighting Duke Erbin. Leuthard's domains at home were administered jointly by his heir, the pressumed future Count Corbus, and Leuthard's brother Berchar, who was his Chief Minister. The King of the Rhine, Grimoald IV, was busy trying to force the armies of the King of the East and West Franks out of his Kingdom and so the official confirmation of a new Count in Paris took much longer then expected. During this time, Quasi-Count Corbus discovered his uncle Berchar had been attempting to use his contacts at the Rhine Court, as well as Corbus' Breton lineage and preoccupation with "Brittanic affairs" as a reason to discredit Corbus as untrustworthy and grant the County to Berchar. Upon hearing this, Corbus had Berchar put in chains, but he didn't dare harm him yet, due to not being technically allowed to pronounce capital punishment until or unless he were named Count. King Grimoald finally named Corbus as Count in 752, effective from the time of his father's death. However, Berchar had died in prison before Corbus became Count, so Corbus had the man's corpse dug out and hanged before having it reburried. In 753 Corbus's mother, Breton "Princess" Gaëla convinced King Grimoald IV to grant her the style of Duchess of Lannuon, due to her own family having given up claims to the Duchy, controlled by the An Alre Kings of Brittany. Gaëla then name her second son Boso as heir to the Duchy, agains the wishes of Corbus. In 755, Corbus put her under arrest to make her change her mind, however she was liberated dze to the intervention of Prince Rignomer. Rignomer came to Paris to announce King Grimoald 's murder and the usurpation of the throne by Grimoald's nephew, Drogo IV. and also to gather support from the Frankish vassals in order to help depose him. Corbus accepted, on the grounds that the Duchy of Lannuon be granted to him after his mother's death. King Drogo was defeated two months later and Prince Rignomer became King Rignomer IV of the Rhine. He was unable to fullfill his promise to Corbus, due to having secured the throne in part due to an alliance with Cadwy I, Duke of An Alre, last of the so-called Partial Dukes, who defeated his rivals and reunited all of the An Alre's Brittanic domains under his rule. As consequence, Rignomer gave Corbus more territoriy, nearly doubling the extent of the County. King Rignomer died defending Thuringia against the King of the East and West in 757. House of Clodio * Sigibert 697-707 * Anskar I 707-709 * Dagobert 709-713 * Anskar II 713-714 * Theuderic 714-715 Agobards * Agobard I 715-721 (b. 660 AD) * Clodoald I 721-736 (b. 680 AD) * Leuthard I 736-749 (b. 700 AD) * Corbus I 749-767 (b. 726 AD) * Agobard II 767-788 * Berno I 788-811 * Leuthard II 811-834 * Arnwald I 834-856 * Corbus II 856-880 * Pepin I 880-897 * Berno II 897-907 * Clodoald II 907-914 * Leuthard III 914-930 * Agilbert I 930-959 * Arnwald II 959-973 * Pepin II 973-988 * Clothar I 988-1000 * Berno III 1000-1009 with: * Pepin III 1000-1004 * Grifo I 1009-1014 * Corbus III 1014-1025 * Sigibert I 1025-1037 * Adalbert I 1037-1046 * Pepin IV 1046-1052 * Grifo II 1052-1070 * Boso I 1070-1081 with: * Sigibert II 1077-1086 * Agilbert II 1086-1098 * Fardulf I 1098-1114 with: * Fardulf II 1107-1128 * Fardulf III 1128-1133 * Adalbert II (Regent 1128-1133) 1133-1142 * Pepin V 1142-1144 * Boso II 1144-1161 * Corbus IV 1161-1163 * Fardulf III (2nd term) 1163-1164 * Sigibert III 1164-1172 * Pepin VI 1172-1178 * Ferdulf IV 1178-1204 with: * Ferdulf V 1178-1191 and then: * Adalbert III 1191-1210 * Arnwald III 1210-1211 * Berno IV 1211-1217 * Clodoald III 1217-1227 * Ferdulf VI 1227-1241 with: * Agobard III 1239-1256 * Adalbert IV 1256-1262 * Boso III 1262-1278 * Arnulf I 1278-1289 * Pepin VII 1289-1295 with: * Agilbert III 1294, (2nd term) 1295-1299 * Clodoald IV 1299-1306 * Arnwald IV 1306-1312 * Berno V 1312-1319 * Grifo III 1319-1326 * Adalbert V 1326-1328 * Pepin VIII 1328-1337 * Arnulf II 1337-1345 * Boso IV 1345-1349 * Sigibert IV 1349-1358 * Leuthard IV 1358-1363 * Berno VI 1363-1370 * Arnwald V 1370-1374 * Pepin IX 1374-1381 * Fardulf VII 1381 * Pepin IX (2nd term) 1381-1383 with: * Pepin X 1381-1383 * Fardulf VII (2nd term) 1383-1386 * Leuthard V 1386-1388 Arnulfides * Arnulf III 1388-1399 Agobards * Pepin XI 1399-1404 * Pepin X (2nd term) 1404-1413 * Sigibert V 1413-1419 * Clothar II 1419-1431 * Arnulf IV 1431-1450 * Agilbert IV 1450-1467 * Corbus V 1467-1471 * Agilbert IV (2nd term) 1471-1472 * Arnulf V 1472-1473 * Agilbert IV (3rd term) 1473-1477 * Boso V 1477 * Arnulf V (2nd term) 1477-1486 * Adalbert VI 1486-1492 * Boso VI 1492-1495 * Clothar III 1495-1502 * Pepin XII 1502-1507 * Grifo IV 1507-1509 * Adalbert VII 1509-1512 * Sigibert VI 1512-1513 opposed by: * Agobard IV 1512-1517 opposed by: * Alberic I 1514-1522 * Clothar IV 1522-1529 Non Dynastic * Gerold the Usurper 1529-1534 * Bruno the Usurper 1534-1541 Agobards * Alberic II 1541-1556 * Agobard V 1556-1564 * Boso VII 1564-1570 Non Dynastic * Chlodmer the Pious 1570-1576 Agobards * Grifo V 1576-1586 Non Dynastic * Bruno II the Usurper/Bruno of Worms 1586-1590 * Bertrada, Countess of Paris, 1590-1593 Agobards * Alberic III 1593-1606 * Grifo VI 1606-1618 * Berno VI 1618-1627 * Arnwald VI 1627-1642 * Tassilo I 1642-1665 * Alberic IV 1665-1692 * Pepin XIII 1692-1714 * Clothar V 1714-1734 * Bruno III 1734-1752 * Agobard VI 1752-1780 * Tassilo II 1780-1815 * Fardulf VIII 1815-1842 * Agilbert V 1842-1879 * Leuthard VI 1879- ** Crown Prince Artaud Demographics The County of Paris has a population of 2.9 million. * Gauls 66 % * Franks 28 % * Navarrese 3 % * Italians 2% * Others 1 % Religion * Gaul Celtic Faith 64 % * Wodenism 23 % * Marian/Suggarite 3 % * Jovianism 2 % * Riminian Christianity 8 % Notable People * Beggo, Baron of Chlichy, Prime Minister of Paris * Abbo, Baron of Courbevoie, Minister of Defense of Paris